Never
by dadaaa
Summary: Michiru meets the handsome Haruka at Usagi’s 3-day ball and feels immediately attracted to him. Only one thing stands in the way of a perfect relationship. Michiru made a promise to herself long ago..a promise that she would never love another man again
1. chapter 1

PLEASE READ!!!: Hi everyone! Thanks for coming to read my fic, I hope you like it. Please review, constructive criticism is welcome but flames are not! This fic is about a romance between two females, so if that offends you for some reason then no-one's making you read! Oh and just some background info on the story, it's NOT set in modern times but rather before the senshi came to Earth (when they lived in the Moon Kingdom). Okay, well enough of my babbling and now onto the interesting part! The fic!  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: Sorry if this is a bit hard to understand, but I'll try my best to explain... during the fic, you'll find that sometimes Haruka is referred to as a "he", and sometimes as a "she". During the bits of the fic when you're basically reading Michiru's point of view (almost "following" her and describing her feelings, you know?) then Haruka is referred to as a male. When you're "following" Haruka, she's obviously referred to as female. However, after Haruka tells Michiru that she's actually a woman, Haruka is always referred to as female. Okay? I hope no one's too confused ()  
  
Oh and I don't own Haruka or Michiru or anything! ;P  
  
-Dada  
  
.::..::..::.  
  
NEVER  
  
.::..::..::.  
  
The princess of Neptune frantically ruffled through the countless dresses in her enormous wardrobe. Although the dresses were made from the finest, richly colored materials and all of them were designed according to the latest fashions, the aqua-haired princess could not find a single one suitable for tonight's occasion. She needed something fancy without drawing the attention away from the person of honor that night... the Princess of the Moon, Princess Usagi. The beautiful fair-haired Usagi was celebrating her 20th birthday by throwing a grand 3-night ball in the Moon palace, and she had invited everyone of importance to the celebrations.  
  
Luckily just as she was about to reluctantly settle for a lavender-colored lacy frock, the Neptune Princess' mother entered the room with a dress folded in her arms. "Michiru darling," she smiled elegantly, "do not fret so. You are mature enough now to wear this. I myself wore it to countless parties when I was your age. Look, dear, it's just the color of your eyes."  
  
Michiru watched excitedly as her mother carefully unfolded the dress and held it up. It was perfect... aquamarine in color with tiny sapphires decorating the shirt in bodice in an exquisite fashion. The sleeves were transparent and flowing. Michiru stepped into the dress and let her mother zip it up in the back. After admiring herself in the mirror, Michiru turned and embraced her mother. "Thank you," she said.  
  
The Queen of Neptune put her hands on Michiru's shoulders and held her at arm's length, checking for any imperfections. "You look a mirror image of myself when I was your age," she smiled. She then reached back and undid the bun that her hair was in and handed Michiru the turquoise ribbon that had held it. Michiru tied the ribbon around her neck as a choker and stepped into the shoes her mother offered her, then after running a brush through her wavy hair a few times, the young Princess exited her room accompanied by her mother. She was led outside where a coach was waiting. As one of the footmen handed her in, Michiru looked at her mother, confused.  
  
"Why aren't you coming?" she questioned.  
  
"You know very well that your father has a dreadful fever," her mother responded. "I must stay to tend to him."  
  
"Can't one of the servants take care of him, mother?" Michiru said nervously.  
  
"Now, Michiru!" her mother scolded. "Do not question my priorities! Now you will go to the ball like the mature young woman you are without another word! Understood?"  
  
But Michiru didn't get a change to respond, because just then the coach lurched forward and they departed for the Moon.  
  
.::..::..::.  
  
Yeah, nothing too exciting yet I suppose...just read the next chapter 


	2. chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
The bizarre turquoise-colored stallions that pulled the coach began to trot along, then before long broke into a fierce gallop. Looking out the windows, everything melted together as a dark blue blur as evening fell. The coach rumbled and shook as the horses' speed began to surpass that of even light itself and soon the carriage stopped trembling as they lifted from the ground and flew smoothly and gracefully through space. The view from the window was no longer navy but now pitch black. Before long they glided to the ground and pulled up in front of a castle more grand and magnificent that anyone could ever imagine. They had arrived; this was the Moon Palace.  
  
Michiru felt as though her heart had stopped as well as the carriage; even though she had been to the Moon Palace countless times before it had never seemed as intimidating as this. All the lights in the palace glowed with an ethereal light, and innumerable armored guards stood before the pure gold castle gates. Michiru shook as she was helped out of the carriage. The world seemed to tilt as she stood on the solid ground once more.  
  
She grabbed onto the closest thing to her, the footman's shoulder, to steady herself. The footman gave her a concerned look. "Are you okay?" he inquired.  
  
"Yes, yes, quite okay," she reassured him, a bit out of breath. Embarrassed, she released his shoulder and smoothed out her dress. She nodded at him as a signal of gratitude, and headed up to the gate of the palace.  
  
The guard by the gate bowed curtly and let her pass through. She stared at the marble staircase in front of her and took a deep breath. Fancily dressed strangers proceeded up the stairs without giving Michiru a second glance.  
  
She began as gracefully as possible up the stairs, holding onto the banister for extra support. The golden railing was cold to the touch and Michiru quickly drew her hand away, and began trying to rub some warmth back into it. Suddenly someone bumped into her from behind and she almost fell down, but luckily steadied herself. She whirled around to confront her "attacker" but then gasped when she saw who it was.  
  
She found herself face-to-face with a tall young man in his 30s, with light brown hair slicked back on his head. If Michiru hadn't known who he was she would have probably blushed at his good looks, but instead she started backing away from him with a fake smile pasted on her face. "H-hi, Larry," she stuttered, advancing backwards up the staircase. "I didn't know you would be here! What a... pleasant surprise!"  
  
The man named Larry had been her boyfriend a few years before and they had been together a year when he started cheating and lying to Michiru. Michiru's parents had been very upset when they broke up because Larry came from a very wealthy, high-ranked family and would have made the perfect husband for Michiru. Larry was the first and only boyfriend Michiru had ever had, and since he had caused her so much heartbreak Michiru vowed never to make herself endure it all over again, and therefore never to love another man.  
  
Larry smiled a wide jack-o-lantern type grin when he recognized her. "Michi!" he cried.  
  
"Eep!" Michiru yelped when he said her name, causing her to trip and fall down. Larry pulled her up and embraced her. "My, you've grown," he said into her ear.  
  
Michiru was getting very uncomfortable being so close to someone she hated so much. She didn't like the way Larry was sweet-talking to her either, as if he was trying to make her fall for him again. Nice try buddy, but I'm finished with you, she thought to herself as she tried to pull away from him. "Larry... let... go!" she whispered fiercely.  
  
Despite her efforts, Larry's arms only tightened around her waist. Michiru was quite aware of the stares received from passerbys, but Larry didn't seem to care at all. As she wriggled uncomfortably in his grasp, Larry scanned the area surrounding them. "Let's find somewhere a bit more private, eh?" he suggested. Michiru was starting to get very panicky. Why her, why now?  
  
Suddenly, though, a voice shouted. "THERE you are!" the voice cried, and the Neptune Princess became aware of a tall, sandy-haired man approaching them. "There you are!" the man repeated. "I've been looking all over the place for you!" He dashed up the stairs towards a very confused Michiru. She'd never seen this man in her life.  
  
Larry, startled, let go of Michiru's waist at once. The blond man reached them eventually; taking Michiru by the hand and, flashing a quick, dazzling grin at Larry, led Michiru up the rest of the stairs to the entrance, quickly.  
  
Once they made it to the castle's ballroom; a large, expensively furnished area where a crowd of equally expensively dressed people mingled and danced; the "mystery man" as Michiru had been calling this stranger inside her mind, dropped her hand at last. She looked at him quizzically and he said simply, "Looked like you needed a bit of help back there." The Neptune Princess sighed, "You can say that again."  
  
"Who was that guy anyway?" the stranger asked. Michiru shook her head.  
  
"Oh... that's Larry."  
  
It was obvious that the tall blond had been hoping for a more elaborated response, put he didn't press the issue any further.  
  
"I'm Haruka. Prince of Uranus," Haruka introduced himself with a grin.  
  
"And I'm Princess Michiru, of Neptune," Michiru replied, "Nice to meet you."  
  
All at once the orchestra broke into a waltz. "Would you like to dance?" the Prince asked his companion, that brilliant grin still on his face.  
  
"Certainly." Now this was an offer that Michiru couldn't pass up.  
  
The Prince led her into the dance. Michiru looked up shyly and her gaze met with Haruka's. Michiru blushed and looked away. The Prince of Uranus was so charming and handsome! Michiru felt her heart flutter just thinking about him...  
  
Suddenly Michiru froze. Haruka felt his companion tense up and gazed at her questioningly. Michiru forced a smile on her face for politeness' sake to show Haruka that everything was okay. Although, inside, everything was far from okay. Michiru had just remembered the promise she had made to herself after breaking up with Larry... that she'd never love another man again. She had given Larry her heart and he had smashed it into a million pieces. Michiru wouldn't let that happen to her again... it had caused her too much pain.  
  
When the dance ended and another one started up, Haruka asked her once again to dance. But Michiru shook her head.  
  
"No thanks. It was nice meeting you." Michiru smiled and turned to walk away.  
  
"But- wait-" Haruka protested. But the lovely Neptunian Princess had already disappeared into the crowd. Haruka sighed deeply and ran his hand through his hair, confused. How had everything suddenly gone so wrong? Wait, Haruka thought. Could she possibly suspect...? No, it was impossible. Impossible to tell that the handsome Uranus Prince was actually a woman...  
  
.::..::..::.  
  
Oooh! Suspense! ;) Leave some reviews for me... 


	3. chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
The first night of the ball. Michiru had gone straight home to the Neptune Palace after that dance with Haruka. Although she was extremely tired, Michiru couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw... Haruka. She couldn't stop thinking about the handsome prince. This scared Michiru. She'd felt this emotion before... when she'd first met Larry. The troubled princess tried to push the haunting image of Haruka out of her mind. She squeezed her eyes shut and slowly drifted into a tormented slumber.  
  
Little did she know that at that same moment, she filled Haruka's thoughts. The tall blond had been struck by the smaller woman's grace and refined beauty. But Michiru obviously didn't share her feelings... and she'd hate Haruka even more if she found out that she was actually a woman! Haruka buried her face into her hands. Why did everything have to be so difficult?  
  
.::..::..::.  
  
Much later, after a seemingly endless day, Michiru was in her room preparing for the second night of the ball. Earlier that day, her mother had presented Michiru with yet another stunning outfit: a black gown with short sleeves and long black gloves. Michiru's heart fluttered as she stepped into the dress. She didn't know if it was from excitement or nerves. She tied her hair back into a simple bun for tonight, leaving two wavy turquoise strands of hair hanging on each side of her face.  
  
She wondered to herself if she'd see Haruka again tonight. Half of her longed to dance with the prince yet again, but the other half dreaded even seeing him. She sighed as she gazed thoughtfully into the mirror.  
  
When she was ready to leave, she climbed for the second night into the waiting carriage. Her mother was, once again, staying home to tend to her sick father. The carriage magically took flight into the crisp night air. Although it was warm inside the carriage, Michiru shivered the whole way to the castle.  
  
The carriage pulled to a halt in front of the ever-impressive Moon Palace. Michiru proceeded up to the castle. She looked around her, not admitting to herself what she was looking for.  
  
Meanwhile, already inside, Haruka absent-mindedly chatted with the younger Saturn Princess. Normally the two were good friends, but today Haruka's mind seemed miles away. Every so often the blond would look around the room as if searching for something... or was it someONE? Hotaru decided to be daring and ask.  
  
"Haruka, what are you looking for? ...Haruka?"  
  
"Huh?" Haruka glanced at Hotaru. "What was the question?"  
  
Hotaru grinned. "You're looking for something, aren't you? Or should I say someone? Haruka! Tell me!"  
  
"Me? Looking for something? I'm not looking for anything!" Haruka replied, her face turning red.  
  
"Oh, yes you are! Please tell me what."  
  
"Look! It's none of your business!" Haruka replied, annoyed. Hotaru was taken aback by her friend's sudden snappy attitude. Haruka sighed. "I'm sorry, Hotaru. I didn't mean to yell. It's just that..."  
  
Suddenly Haruka saw a flash of aqua out of the corner of her eye. She stopped mid-sentence and her head snapped up. It was indeed Princess Neptune! Michiru turned and, from across the room, saw Haruka staring at her. Their gaze locked for a second, but then Michiru turned and started pushing her way through the crowd, away from Haruka.  
  
"Haruka?" Hotaru tried to see what her companion was staring at.  
  
Haruka didn't even hear the dark-haired girl speak. Her mind was locked on one thought: I must follow Michiru... I must talk to her!  
  
Her gaze followed Michiru to see that the turquoise-haired princess fled outside, to the gardens. Haruka began shoving her way through the crowd, pushing people aside, not caring about anything but Michiru...  
  
.::..::..::.  
  
She entered the ballroom and the first thing she saw was the sandy- haired prince. He was staring at her. He wanted to see her, to talk to her; she just knew it. She thought about advancing towards him. The desire to see his stunning grin again tugged at her heart. But in one moment of panic, she faltered and escaped out to the gardens.  
  
The gardens were amazing: a maze of little windy paths that wound in and out amongst clumps of pink and white flowers. Michiru didn't stop to admire the plants, though; instead she ran as fast as she could, as far away from the palace as possible. She looked over her shoulder to make sure that no one was following her.  
  
WHAM.  
  
The princess whimpered as she collided into someone. "I'm sorry, honestly... please forgive me," she gasped, out of breath. She looked up to see who she'd run into. She gasped.  
  
It wasn't Haruka.  
  
It was Larry.  
  
.::..::..::.  
  
I sense trouble ahead! Anyways, leave me a review and make my day...please? 


	4. chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
  
"Why, we meet again, my dear Michi!" Larry bellowed. "What ever happened last night, when you ran off with that blond?" Larry shook his head. "I hope he's not your new boyfriend. He's not right for you, dear. He had a sort of shifty look about him..." Larry sighed, then smiled. "Well, don't let it bother you, dear. You're in good hands now."  
  
As he'd been saying this, he'd been slowly advancing towards Michiru, forcing her to back into a stone wall. She jumped as her back hit into the cold, damp stone. She couldn't escape...  
  
Larry leaned in closer, obviously attempting to kiss Michiru. Michiru turned her face away. How was she going to get out of here? She looked around wildly, wondering if she should scream for help.  
  
But suddenly she couldn't speak, for Larry's mouth was clamped around her own. She wriggled in his grasp. She couldn't take one more second of this. She lashed out and slapped him across the face as hard as she could. Larry stepped away in shock and pain, and Michiru took her chance- and ran.  
  
She disappeared into the gardens, already out of breath... but she had to get away. Suddenly she slipped on the damp path and hit the ground- hard. All the wind was knocked out of her. She didn't bother to get up; she just lay there, gasping for breath, tears streaking down her face.  
  
It seemed as if she'd been lying there for an eternity, but in real life it had only been about a minute, when she became aware that someone was nearby. She sat up, embarrassed. She looked a mess.  
  
"M...Michiru?"  
  
She knew that voice. It sounded soft and comforting and she was only too willing to surrender to its warmth. She couldn't help it; she burst into tears all over again. She felt like an absolute baby but she couldn't stop the sobbing once it had started.  
  
"Come on. Let's get out of here." A hand reached down to help her up and Michiru grasped it gratefully. She was pulled to her feet, and she brushed herself off a bit before following Haruka further into the gardens.  
  
.::..::..::.  
  
Hmm that was...short...oh well. I didn't realize it was this short when I'd been writing it...don't worry, I'm currently updating the next chapter though. :) Thanks for all the reviews keep 'em coming guys! 


	5. chapter 5

CHAPTER 5  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Michiru demanded through clenched teeth, after she'd been following Haruka through the gardens for about ten minutes.  
  
"We're almost there, I think," Haruka reassured her. "No one will be able to find us here."  
  
"You can say that again!" Michiru sighed under her breath. She was tired and getting quite irritable. She had leaves and twigs sticking in her hair, which was steadily escaping from the bun that she had arranged it into that evening; and her dress was streaked with dirt. Her feet were cramped inside her uncomfortable shoes. She was about to give Haruka a piece of her mind when suddenly Haruka began to speak:  
  
"Here we are! Just under here... yes, that's right, come on Michiru."  
  
Haruka disappeared through a curtain of vines hanging down from a tree branch. Michiru followed her, shoving some vines aside. She looked up at her surroundings and felt her jaw drop.  
  
They were in a small circular area, with a breathtakingly beautiful stone fountain in the center. The stony walls surrounding the enclosure were covered in unique white flowers, growing up elegantly from the ground. Pushed against the walls were a few stone benches, and small spots of light were scattered across the ground and walls. Even Michiru had to admit to herself; the place was eerily beautiful and romantic.  
  
"So? What do you think?" Haruka said suddenly, making Michiru jump a little. Michiru turned to find her companion leaning against the stone wall, arms crossed across his chest. "It's...well...fantastic," Michiru admitted finally. "How'd you find it?"  
  
"Hmm. Just came across it one day, I guess. I used to spend a lot of time here at the palace. My parents are pretty good friends with the King and Queen here."  
  
"Oh," Michiru said awkwardly. Why couldn't she think of anything to say back to Haruka?  
  
Suddenly Haruka shifted and walked over to sit down on one of the stone benches. Michiru hesitated, but joined him eventually. He smiled at her when she sat down.  
  
"So...what happened back there anyways? Why were you-"  
  
"-on the ground, crying?" Michiru finished, smiling wearily.  
  
"Let me guess. Larry?" Haruka asked softly.  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
Haruka shrugged. "It made sense. That guy really is a jerk, isn't he? What did he do to you anyway?"  
  
Michiru looked away, suddenly feeling shy. "Oh...he just..." She sighed. She couldn't hide the truth from Haruka. "He tried to kiss me, to tell the truth!" she said, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Luckily she took a deep breath and calmed down, and the tears stopped. Haruka looked at her sympathetically, but let the subject drop, for which Michiru was grateful.  
  
The two new friends spent the rest of the evening together in their "secret retreat", talking and laughing. Michiru had never felt closer to anyone in her life, even though she'd just met Haruka a day ago. Michiru regretted eventually having to leave. Haruka led her out of the garden back up to the castle.  
  
"I had a great time," he said.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"So, tomorrow night, same place?"  
  
"Of course!" said Michiru, smiling up at him. She reluctantly turned to leave.  
  
"Oh...and Michiru..." Suddenly Haruka reached out and caught hold of Michiru's hand. The Neptune princess turned to meet his gaze.  
  
"Take care, okay?" Haruka said quietly. Then, unexpectedly, he leaned in and kissed Michiru on the cheek.  
  
.::..::..::.  
  
Aww, how sweet...love is in the air, my friends! Stay tuned for the next chapter... 


	6. chapter 6

CHAPTER 6  
  
It was the third and final night of Usagi's birthday celebration. The night was clear although somewhat chilly. Michiru shivered, wishing she'd worn something warmer than the spaghetti-strapped white dress that she had on. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep warm. The wind blew her hair into her eyes as she looked around in despair. 'Where am I?' she asked herself.  
  
Well, she was deep in the Moon Palace's maze of shrubbery and plants, that was for sure. She was trying, and failing, to find the place that Haruka had showed her last night. She'd promised that she'd meet Haruka there, but at the rate she was going, she would be lost in the Moon gardens for eternity!  
  
She sighed and turned around, trying to retrace her steps back to the Castle. Maybe Haruka would come looking for her there. Everything was going fine until she came to a fork in the path, and she couldn't remember the way she'd came.  
  
She eventually decided to take the left path. She walked for awhile but still didn't know if she way going the correct way or not. Everything looked the same!  
  
Suddenly she stepped into a large opening, with a grand fountain off to one side. She looked around but could find no path. Apparently she'd reached a dead end.  
  
She sat down on the edge of the fountain to catch her breath. Tiny mists of water from the spraying fountain showered her, making her shiver. She eventually stood up to continue searching for the Moon Palace. She had only walked a few paces away from the water fountain when suddenly she heard as soft rustling, and someone emerged from the path that she'd come from.  
  
It was a tall, silhouetted figure. "Haruka? Is that you?" Michiru said uncertainly. The figure moved forward so that Michiru could see its face. It was a man, in his 30s, with light brown hair slicked back on his head...  
  
"Larry!" groaned Michiru, backing away from him. She wondered what kind of tricks he'd try to pull on her tonight. She advanced towards her, and Michiru covered her mouth, expecting him to attempt to kiss her.  
  
However, what happened next was not at all what Michiru had been expecting. Larry grabbed Michiru by the shoulders, and threw her to the ground with all his strength. Michiru gasped as the wind was knocked out of her. She tried to sit up, or to crawl away, but it hurt too much to move. Larry kneeled down on the ground beside the shocked Michiru.  
  
"You- filthy- little- bitch," he growled through clenched teeth. "You and your stupid Haruka. When you could've had me, you chose him instead. Well. Well, I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget."  
  
Larry drew back his fist. Michiru tried to protect herself, but she wasn't quick enough. Larry's fist connected with her face.  
  
She rolled over onto her stomach and covered her head as Larry hit her over and over again. She was crying and she could barely breathe...who would possibly come to her rescue...  
  
But suddenly Larry's violence ceased. Michiru cautiously looked over her shoulder for the reason why.  
  
It was Haruka! Haruka seized Larry pushed him with all his might at the stone water fountain. Larry's head hit the side of the fountain and he fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Michiru took a shaky breath and, still lying down, looked around her. The cobble stone ground was smeared with blood- her blood. She reached up and gingerly touched her face, where Larry had punched her the hardest. When she withdrew her hand, she saw more blood on her fingertips. She assumed it was coming from her nose.  
  
Haruka kneeled down beside her. "Can you sit up?" he asked gently, and fished out a white handkerchief from his pocket. "Wipe up some of your blood. And pinch the bridge of your nose, it should help stop the bleeding."  
  
Michiru managed to sit up with Haruka's help, and then did what she had been told. She was still in a bit of a daze. Every inch of her body hurt. The images of what had happened just a minute ago were still fresh in her mind. Larry's leering face started down at her in her mind...she closed her eyes stubbornly, trying to block out the memories.  
  
Haruka was stroking Michiru's hair comfortingly. "It's all over. Calm down...he won't hurt you anymore. He was drunk...he didn't know what he was doing...but it's all over now..." Haruka's soft voice broke through Michiru's thoughts. A few tears leaked through Michiru's shut eyes and slid down her cheeks, until she was eventually sobbing. She leaned against Haruka, who pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
.::..::..::.  
  
Awww such a mushy ending!! It makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside, no? ;D Next chapter will be here sooooooon... 


	7. chapter 7

CHAPTER 7  
  
They stayed like that until Michiru stopped crying and she'd cleaned up most of the blood. By this time Michiru's dress was a complete mess, covered in dirt and blood, but she refused to go back to the castle to see if there was a change of clothes for her. "Imagine the expressions of their faces was they'd see me! They'd never look at me the same way again!" she said obstinately, not wanting to ruin her elegant reputation. No matter how much Haruka protested, Michiru refused to go back to the castle, and Haruka finally gave in. The two walked through the gardens and Haruka quickly found their garden, leaving Larry far behind.  
  
The two sat together, discussing various things and letting the time pass without a care. Sometimes, though, Michiru got distracted from what Haruka was saying. The Uranus Prince was just so handsome... the sandy blond hair, the warm blue eyes...Michiru couldn't take her eyes off him.  
  
This worried her. It was the exactly the same feeling she'd felt when she first met Larry. He had been handsome, too. She'd loved him with all her heart...but he had betrayed her...caused her so much pain...she couldn't bear to let it all happen again. She wouldn't. And yet...and yet...  
  
"Michiru?" The Neptune princess snapped immediately out of her thoughts. Oh no, she thought. I completely ignored him...AGAIN. He probably thinks I could care less about him. But, much to her surprise, the blond Prince looked more amused than angry.  
  
"Quite a daydreamer, aren't we?" he teased. "What were you thinking about, then?"  
  
You, Michiru thought. But of course she didn't say it. She just blushed and muttered a muffled apology...  
  
.::..::..::.  
  
Haruka watched Michiru's cheeks turn red and she smiled to herself. She looks so cute like that, she thought. And...is it possible...that she could like me too?  
  
It didn't take a genius to see that Michiru's reoccurring blush and stares into Haruka's eyes without hearing what she was saying obviously meant SOMETHING. But could it ever be...love?  
  
Yeah, said a voice in the back of Haruka's head. She's definitely in love with the Prince of Uranus. But could she ever love the PRINCESS of Uranus? Haruka didn't think so.  
  
But still...maybe it was worth a try...  
  
.::..::..::.  
  
Michiru became aware of Haruka looking at her intently. A small smile appeared on the Prince's face, but disappeared as soon as it had come. It was replaced by an expression of...sadness? Could it be? But why...?  
  
"What's wrong, Haruka?" Michiru asked quietly. Haruka took a deep breath and her eyes and her eyes met Michiru's.  
  
"I need your advice," he said. Then, he did something completely unexpected- he reached out and lightly stroked Michiru's cheek. Michiru shivered and blushed. What was going on??  
  
"I'm in love," Haruka continued, "but I'm afraid that the person I love could never love me for who I really am...the real me." Haruka paused, then asked, "What should I do?"  
  
"You should tell them your feelings," Michiru breathed, hardly daring to believe...could he be...talking about HER? But...  
  
There was a minute's silence. Michiru held her breath. She jumped when Haruka began to speak again. When he did, it was so quietly that Michiru almost didn't catch it.  
  
"I love you...Michiru."  
  
Haruka seemed to hesitate, but then made up his mind. He leaned in and his lips touched Michiru's. Michiru shivered again. It felt like she was in a dream. The kiss quickly grew deeper but suddenly the reality burst through Michiru's foggy thoughts. She immediately forced herself to pull away from the kiss.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, a little out of breath. "But...I can't...love you. I can't..." She felt tears burning in her eyes but forced them back. She definitely wouldn't let herself cry in front of Haruka AGAIN. "I promised myself...I would never love another man again...after Larry. He broke my heart."  
  
Haruka's blue eyes locked into a stare with Michiru's own teal eyes. Michiru felt uncomfortable and looked quickly away. But Haruka gently tilted Michiru's head up to meet her stare. "What if," the Prince of Uranus said softly, "I were to tell you that I'm not a man?" Michiru opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't speak. Her gaze flickered across Haruka's face, trying to find some trace of evidence that Haruka was lying. "No way," she breathed, her voice trembling. She stood and began backing away. "No," she repeated. "You...you..."  
  
"Michiru...just...wait! Listen to me..."  
  
"No!" Michiru yelled. "You lied to me! I...I can't believe it! I trusted you! I loved you! You're no different from Larry...I gave my whole heart to you but you-"  
  
"Wait! Just let me-" Haruka started desperately.  
  
"No!" Michiru yelled again. "Never...never talk to me again! I don't want to hear your voice again! I don't want to see you again! Just go away!"  
  
Michiru turned and ran through the gardens. She didn't know where she was going; all she knew was that she had to get away from Haruka...  
  
.::..::..::.  
  
Poor Haruka! Poor Michi! They need a hug! :,( 


	8. chapter 8: end

CHAPTER 8  
  
Doors slammed throughout the Neptune castle. Michiru stormed blindly through the corridors, in the general direction of her bedroom. Anyone who made eye contact with her was shot a very dirty look. 'THAT sure makes them mind their own business,' Michiru thought smugly, nearly slamming right into a passing servant. She darted around the confused servant, not even apologizing. The servant stared after the enraged princess, blinking and wondering absently why the princess hadn't stopped to say sorry. The princess was, of course, not in the least expected to make apologies to servants, but normally Michiru was the most kind and friendly person in the whole castle. 'She must really be in a state,' thought the servant to herself, and returned to her work.  
  
Michiru emerged into her bedroom and threw herself down on the bed in an angry fit. She pounded the mattress with balled fists, until she was too tired to continue. She let her arms lie limp at her sides and bit her lip, holding in angry shouts with as much effort as she could muster. She soon realized that she was dreadfully tired. She closed her eyes gratefully and drifted into a deep sleep...  
  
.::..::..::.  
  
She was woken the next morning by a loud knocking at her door. She stirred wearily and sat up, rubbing the back of her neck where she had a terrible ache. "You may come in," she called, stifling a yawn.  
  
An elderly servant entered nervously. News of Michiru's anger last night had obviously spread quickly amongst the servants. "Don't worry," Michiru commented drowsily. "I'm not going to bite your head off, or anything."  
  
The servant woman giggled nervously and entered, closing the door softly behind her. "Yes, of course. But anyways, Princess Michiru-" The woman stopped talking abruptly and gasped. "What happened...to your DRESS!"  
  
Michiru looked down at her dress and groaned. Not only was it very wrinkled from sleeping in it last night, it was also streaked with dried blood and dirt from the night before. In short, Michiru looked a right mess. "It's a long story," she said irritably, as the night's events came flooding back to her in a rush. "Besides, I don't really think it's your place to ask me that," Michiru added sharply.  
  
The servant blushed. "Yes, yes...dreadfully sorry, of course. There's a man downstairs, says he wants to talk to you. Says he's the Prince of Uranus. What shall I tell him?"  
  
Michiru groaned. "Says he's the Prince of Uranus, does he? Well, don't believe everything you hear." She laid down and pulled the covers up over her head. "Tell him to go away. I don't want anything more to do with him."  
  
There was a pause. "He says it's urgent," added the servant quietly.  
  
"Well then, send him up, if you really must!" Michiru cried impatiently. The servant nodded and scurried away. Michiru sighed and stared at herself in the mirror. "WHY did I just invite him up?" she wondered aloud, exasperated. She suddenly froze. "Her," she corrected herself. "Why did I invite HER up." She frowned. It seemed so strange, calling Haruka a 'her'. Haruka had to be joking last night...it just wasn't possible that handsome, masculine Haruka was actually a female.  
  
A light rap on the door broke through Michiru's thoughts. "Come in," she responded, still seated on the edge of the bed. The door opened slowly and Haruka stepped in.  
  
"May I...come in?" she asked softly. Michiru nodded weakly. Haruka turned and gently shut the door behind her, and sat down on the bed next to Michiru...but still leaving about a foot of space separating them. Michiru sighed and pointedly avoided Haruka's gaze.  
  
"Look Michiru," Haruka began, "I know you must be angry...beyond angry, even; but please hear me out."  
  
Michiru said softly, "All I want to hear is that you were joking last night. Please tell me you're not really a woman."  
  
Haruka felt her heart break at this sentence but took a deep breath to steady her voice. "I'm afraid I can't say that-" Michiru groaned- "but what I can truly say is that I do love you. That was far from a joke. I never meant to hurt you, I never even wanted to fall in love with you but...after our first meeting I couldn't stop myself...I loved you already, although I tried to convince myself that I didn't. I felt like I'd found a piece of me that had been missing, I finally felt complete." Haruka paused, not knowing what else to say. "I'm sorry."  
  
Haruka glanced over at Michiru to see her reaction, and was surprised to find that Michiru had silent tears rolling down her cheeks. Almost as if it was a reflex, Haruka reached out and brushed Michiru's tears away. Michiru managed to choke out between sobs, "I- I feel exactly the same." Haruka knew that Michiru was going to say something else too, and waited patiently while Michiru tried to stop crying. Eventually Michiru continued, "I knew I'd just get hurt again by falling in love with you...I knew it was a mistake all along but it seemed so perfect...just like it did with Larry..."  
  
"Michiru," Haruka interrupted, "forget the past. It's over, it's done. If you're not going to love me, then I don't want it to be because you think I'd treat you like Larry did. I'd never do that to you. I'd never hurt you on purpose."  
  
Michiru turned to Haruka, smiling through her tears. "Well, I love you already, so there's no point in trying to pretend I don't. I guess I can take...one more risk..."  
  
Haruka's eyes widened. "You really mean it? Even if I am a woman?"  
  
Michiru nodded sincerely. "Sure, that will take some time to get used to...but I'm sure it'll be worth it."  
  
Haruka hardly dared to believe her good luck. Slowly, hesitantly, she leaned in towards Michiru. But Michiru was faster. Their lips met perfectly in a long kiss, and Haruka ran her fingers through Michiru's soft curls. Nothing else seemed to matter but the two of them. When they reluctantly pulled apart, Haruka pulled Michiru into a gentle but protective embrace.  
  
Michiru closed her eyes. She knew that Haruka wouldn't be like Larry. This was something different...Michiru smiled to herself. She could tell there would be many more perfect moments like this one in the future...  
  
.::..::..::.  
  
LA FIN  
  
-Flashes an "Applause" sign- It's over! Hope you guys liked it! But just because it's over doesn't mean that I'm not still waiting for more reviews! Constructive criticism is still welcome!  
  
See y'all next time! ;D  
  
-Dada 


End file.
